CD47, also known as integrin-associated protein (IAP), ovarian cancer antigen OA3, Rh-related antigen and MER6, is a multi-spanning transmembrane receptor belonging to the immunoglobulin superfamily. CD47 expression and/or activity have been implicated in a number of diseases and disorders. Accordingly, there exists a need for therapies that target CD47.